Phantasm
'Phantasm Leo '''is a chimera who was created by Cethin and Mimoza, and is the brawn of the Heroes of Windsong, as well as being a member of The Rejected Ones on the side. They are much more dedicated to their Hero work, however. While normally friendly and quite harmless, if angered they are fully capable of entering a much more powerful "fury state", where many parts of them change to make them look more powerful (i.e. ridges on their back grow into large wings, their horns change shape and length, their tail changes length and color, etc.). She is deceased in the primary timeline, as of Darkest of Times- but lives on in the Heroes' Timeline. Appearance Phantasm has a peculiar appearance, due to their chimera lineage. They wear a purple shirt and blue jeans, both slightly torn (though the damage is well hidden). Their head is mostly human, save for a short lion-like snout, ears, and very short, nubby black horns. Most of their torso is covered in dull green scales, as are their arms, which end in sharp claws. Their lower body down to their feet has scruffy blue-grey fur, ending in black hooves, with a sort of heel spike. They have webbed spines on their back, assumed to be stunted wings that never finished growing. As a last touch, they have a somewhat short, brown scorpion-like tail. In their normal state the venom in said tail is weak, and not enough to kill a human (though it can get them sick if enough is injected). It becomes much stronger in their fury state. Bio A short story has been written to explain Phantasm's bio. It can be read here. Quotes *lion noises'' *''"Try not to make me mad, okay?"'' *''"You've screwed up big time!"'' *''"You're not helping the situation at all."'' Trivia *Phantasm has a surprisingly long fuse for their kind, being very patient and tolerant. *Out of all the creatures that make them up (dragon, goat, lion, snake, scorpion, human), they like goats the most. *Their eyes are red. *Phantasm was entered in Princess Girl Season 4. They beat Rose in the first round... but lost to Pheobe in the second round. *Thanks to being 1/6 dragon, they are capable of breathing fire. *The scales on their arms are capable of absorbing and amplifying heat; they turn dull burnt orange when this is done. Phantasm often puffs small amounts of fire into their hands to trigger this if they're cold. Gallery Phantasm.PNG|Sprite edit of Phantasm. Phantasm's Official Debut.png|Basedoll of Phantasm. Phantasm (Fury).PNG|Sprite edit of Phantasm's fury form. Phantasm's Dress.PNG|Phantasm's Princess Girl dress (and their goat legs). Rinmaru Mega Creator!Phantasm.png|Phantasm made in the Rinmaru character creator. Amaze.PNG|Normal shenanigans with Akira and Phantasm. (Oh, and alt outfit for Phantie.) perfect dorks.PNG|More Akira and Phantasm being dorky friends. Wow look at these dorks.PNG|There's a fourth one of these. I lost it. More PhantaKira.PNG|Nevermind. I found it. look at these amazing dorks.png|Phantasm, Elora, Sugarpop, Akira, and Sho. Worthless.png|Old basedoll of Sho, Vanna, Phantasm and Nyx. Phantasm thumbs-up.png Summertime Shenanigans.PNG Px6eqAt.png|Chibi maked by Rage Mallor Phantasm's Defeat.PNG|Phantasm's defeat in a tale of Windsong currently being written; nearly dying making a gung-ho effort to protect Akira. phantasm.png Real Phantasm.png Phantakira with no ban text.png|Look at these cuties What memes oh my god.PNG PhantasmHead.png|Made by Lpcarver OH MY GOD I FOUND A PHANTIE.PNG WerebaconAndPhantie.png|With a new friend, Locobacon. YAAAAAS.PNG|Yaaaaaas uGkGM2V.png|Made in a dressup art Whups.png|8D draw The Rejected Ones.PNG|The Rejected One's Group phantieeee.png Category:Nonbinary characters Category:Special Human/Creature Category:P Customers Category:Characters by Silvie